One More Crisis
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Castle was an S.H.I.E.L.D Agent? He had retired long ago after the death of his wife. Now his daughter is fighting for her life and S.H.I.E.L.D must come in. How will the others handle someone that is completely different with S.H.I.E.L.D then he is with them? Will Kate's and Castle's relationship survive one more crisis?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if Castle was an S.H.I.E.L.D Agent? He had retired long ago after the death of his wife. Now his daughter is fighting for her life and S.H.I.E.L.D must come in. How will the others handle someone that is completely different with S.H.I.E.L.D then he is with them? Will Kate's and Castle's relationship survive one more crisis?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the idea. I am being my character from Asgardian S.H.I.E.L.D agent into this story. So that makes it a S.H.I.E.L.D/Thor/Castle Story **

**Author's Note 2: I am handicapped. So please for give me if some spelling mistakes slip through the cracks. Thank you:)**

**Author's Note 3: Alexis's mother is not Meredith. **

* * *

**Thor & Jane Foster**

Demelza Xylia Thor's Daughter

* * *

**Agent Demelza Thor's Daughter: **(Clearance Level 10)

**Agent Phil Coulson** (Clearance Level 9)

**Agent Melinda May **(Clearance Level 8)

**Agent Grant Ward **(Clearance Level 8)

**Skye** (Clearance Level 2)

**Agent Leo Fitz **(Clearance Level 7)

**Agent Jemma Simmons **(Clearance Level 7)

Agent **Richard Edgar Castle** (Clearance Level 10)

**Detective Katherine Houghton Beckett**

**Detective Javier Esposito**

**Detective Kevin Ryan – Jenny O'Malley**

**Alexis Castle **

**Martha Rodgers**

**Lanie Parish**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Richard Castle was a man of many secrets his big secret was that he was an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. It all started when he was 14 we had been resulted at a Sci-fi convention for his work on books. Agent George Miller recruited him. He went under the name Alex Rodgers. He was trained by the best. He could do all types of martial arts, weapons and computed technology and much more. He was there prodigy. He even had his own team of 5 Agents and him on his team. They did undercover ops and dealt with stuff that was supernatural.

When he was 24 and had been on the S.H.I.E.L.D team for 10 years he married a fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agent named Zaria Wellington. She was amazing and Richard love her with all his heart. She had stole it years ago before they had gotten married.

1 year later they had a daughter named Alexis Zaria Rodgers she was their little miracle as her twin brother had died in birth. They loved her she was such a good baby always happy. Richard loved playing with her when he wasn't on an assignment.

2 years after little Alexis were born Zaria was killed by a bomb in her house. She had shielded her daughter with her own body. Richard had just got home when the bomb went off. He was knocked unconscious. He woke up 2 weeks later. He had been in a coma. He had a broken leg, broken arm, dislocated shoulder, 5 broken ribs one pieced the lung. Spleen had erupted and had to be removed. He always had scars covering his body everywhere. The doctors wanted two days before they let Director Manning into see him. The Director told him the use that his wife was dead but his daughter had survived. She was in protection now waiting for him. Richard remembered crying and crying that night for the loss of his wife. She was gone and never coming back. He didn't know how he could live without her. But one thought came to mind he would live for his daughter Alexis.

So after weeks in the hospital he finally went to the HUB and told Director Manning that he was going to retire and spend his time raising his daughter. Director Manning offed his support and promised to always have a job waiting for him if he ever wanted to return to S.H.I.E.L.D. He also gave Richard an orb that would hide his scars. He said thanks to him and asked the Director for a new ID. The techs quickly did one up he was now Richard Castle playboy millionaire. Director Manning also gave his a penthouse apartment for all his work that he had done for them. Once he got his knew ID and keys to his knew apartment key he said goodbye to his team and took his daughter to New York to raise her.

His mother Martha didn't know where her son had been for 14 years. So it was a surprise to her when her son knocked on the door that winter night. She opened the door and was surprised to see her son standing there in front of her. He had changed into a grown man while he had been away. He had a toddler in his arms. He told her he had changed his name to Richard Castle and this was his Daughter Alexis Zaria Castle. Martha immediately fell in love with the toddler and asked about her Alexis's mother. Richard just replied that she was out of the picture and he would be raising his daughter himself in a penthouse apartment he invited his mother to live with him. She agreed saving Alexis needed a female touch.

Over the years Richard married twice more but ended up divorcing them. His love for them was nothing compared to what he felt for his dead wife Zaria. He also wrote books he quickly became a bestselling author.

Alexis was a happy child she didn't remember much of what happened to her mother or herself when she was 2. All Richard told her was her mother was a good woman. That never could be replaced.

When Alexis was 15 Richard started working with Detective Katherine Beckett of the NYPD. He didn't care about the risks. He had faced worse in his time with S.H.I.E.L.D. He just pretended to be a playboy and he didn't tell anyone about being to Federal Agent. That was his past this was his future. He had many trying times with Beckett. He nearly blow his cover a couple of times saving her life but he would do it again. He found himself falling in love with Detective Beckett.

They finally admitted they lived each over 4 years after they had become partners. Richard felt himself more in love with Kate as time went on. She was level with his love for Zaria. Now Kate and Richard planned to marry. Rick hoped it would all go well.

Over the years he had kept up with S.H.I.E.L.D and found out there was a new director. Director Fury and a new Deputy Director Demelza Xylia Thor's daughter. He heard about the big battle in Washington **(Author's Note: I am changing location of the Avengers to Washington DC). **Some part of him wanted to be there fighting with them but the father part of him won and he stayed with his daughter. Who was now off at collage. He was so proud of her. She had grown up into a beautiful young woman she looked light her mother. Sometimes Rick found it hard to look at her without being reminded of Zaria. He always kept a picture of her in his office and his secret office that was full of weapons encase he ever needed them**. **He still worked out to keep in shape. No one knew about that. They all thought he was unfit. But that could not be further from the truth. He was a very healthy man aside from his many battle injuries that were hidden with up from an orb.

He had lots of scars he had been shot 12 times, stabbed 7 and tortured once and blown up once. Nothing feared him but could he be wrong?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_Castle's Penthouse apartment: New York_

* * *

Alex Rodgers A.K.A Richard Castle was sitting in his study typing away on his new book when the phone rings. It was Columbia University.

"Hello Richard Castle speaking", Castle says answering it

"Mr Castle you need to come to the University something is wrong with your daughter", the dean says

"How bad?" Castle asks

"Real bad you need to get here ASAP", the dean says

"I'm coming. I will be there in 20 minutes", Castle says hanging up

He dashes to his car and speeds off towards the University. This can't be happening. Castle shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He arrives at the University in record time and goes to the deans office.

"Where is my daughter?" Castle asks

"In the sick bay be warned it is bad and she has been sedated. She was screaming about her mother and some other stuff we couldn't understand", the dean says leading his to the sick bay

Castle found his daughter as pale as a ghost hooked up to a lot of stuff. Many of the equipment he recognized. She was turning a purple colour. Castle knew this was not a normal sickness. He turns to the nurse and the dean.

"Can I have a minute alone?" Castle asks

"Yes sir. We will be right outside", the nurse says leaving with the dean

Once he was sure them left he picks up his encrypted phone from his ankle and dials 1.

"State your name", a voice says

"Alex Rodgers I need to speak to the director immediately. It is most urgent", Castle says

"What is the code word?" the voice asks

"Thunderball", Castle says looking at his daughter with a pained face

"Agent Rodgers I will get the director for you", the voice says

"I am Director Fury retired Agent Rodgers what can I do for you?" Director Fury asks

"My daughter is deathly ill. And it is not a normal illness. She is turning purple and screaming about her mother she has now been sedated", Castle says

"I will send a team to pick you both up. Wait where you are they will come to you", Director Fury says

"Hurry", Castle says hanging up

He looks at his daughter he couldn't lose her. He already lost her mother he couldn't lose her as well. His normal phone rings but he turns it off. Not caring if it was Kate. He paces the room for 2 hours before he hears raised voices.

"You need to let us in you have no idea what you're dealing with", a male voice says

Castle goes and opens the door to see a team of 6 was out there.

"I sent for them. They are taking my daughter away for treatment", Castle says in authority voice

"Ok Mr Castle. Good luck", the dean says moving the nurse away

"Agent Rodgers I am Agent Philip Coulson this is my team Agent Melinda May, Agent Grant Ward, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Jemma Simmons and Skye. Let's get your daughter in the car and into the plane we have orders to take her to the HUB", Agent Coulson explains

"You have my permission. But I will be going with you", Castle says

"Do you need to get anything from home?" Agent Coulson asks

"Yes. I will meet you at the airport in 90 minutes", Castle says

"90 minutes it is. Be quick your daughter's life might depend on it", Agent Coulson replies

Castle runs back to his car and drives home. He runs into his study and unlocks the bottom draw of his desk revealing his S.H.I.E.L.D ID, gun and other equipment which he all puts in a bag with his clothing. One thing was for sure he was going to catch the bastard who did this to his daughter. Once he was done he leaves the apartment without leaving a note. He arrives at the airport in record time.

"Agent Rodgers come on board we are ready to go", Agent Coulson says leading his onto their special plane

Castle was used to this type of plane. Actually he knew how to fly it. It was all part of his training.

"Let's go to my office. Your daughter is in the care of Agent Simmons and Agent Fitz are taking samples", Agent Coulson says leading him to his office

"Do we know what it is yet?" Castle asks as the plane takes off

"Not yet. But you are right this is not normal. We are taking you too the HUB. We should he there in 2 hours", Agent Coulson replies

"Thank you Agent Coulson", Castle says

"Please call me Phil. I have heard of you. You are a legend", Agent Coulson says

"Please call me Alex. I knew about you I thought you were dead", Castle replies

"No just badly scared. Where are your scars?" Agent Coulson asks

"I forgot I always wear this", Castle says taking of the wrist band and showing his scars

"There is more than I thought", Agent Coulson says

"That's what everyone says. But I gave as good as I got", Castle replies

"Good for you. Do you want a drink?" Agent Coulson asks

"Sure. It will help calm me about my daughter", Castle says

2 hours later they were landing at the HUB. Where they were meet with S.H.I.E.L.D doctors and nurses who reel Alexis off to the hospital wing.

"Boss it is good to see you again", a woman says

"You too Agent Tallulah Cooper. You have your own team now?" Castle asks as they walk

"Yes. But I am here at the HUB at the moment. Lets get you to the conference room Deputy Director Demelza Thor's daughter is waiting to brief you", Agent Cooper says, "Agent Coulson and your team can come too"

They all follow her to the big conference room where a woman with blonde hair and ocean eyes with a gold ring around them.

"Agent Rodgers it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Demelza Thor's daughter", Demelza says smiling shaking Castle's hand

"You too Agent Thor. What do we know about my daughter's condition?" Castle asks taking a seat

"Well we know it is a new disease. In runs through your system killing all the good in your system", Demelza says, "And makes you remember your worst memories"

Castle pales his daughter really was dying.

"Our scientists are working on a cure. But we need to stop whoever did this. Agent Coulson and Agent Cooper your teams will be in charge of it. Agent Rodgers is their anyone you can think of you would like here?" Demelza says gently

"Yes. My NYPD team, my mother and doctor Lanie Parish", Castle says thinking about his team in New York

"It will be done. Agent Coulson wait for me to get the clearance for them to come here and call the Police Boss to arrange for Detective Katherine Beckett, Detective Javier Esposito and Agent Kevin Ryan to come here and help. Do you agree Agent Coulson?" Demelza asks

"Yes mam I agree. We will pick them up and bring them here", Agent Coulson says

"Good. Agent Cooper show Agent Rodgers to his room", Demelza says

"Can I be a part of the investigation?" Castle asks

"I will talk to the Director about it. Now go and rest I will send someone to get you when your fiancée arrives", Demelza replies

"Thank you Deputy Director", Castle says following Agent Tallulah Cooper to his room

He hoped Kate and the others wound help. And he hoped that would get here soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_New York: The 12__th__ Precinct _

* * *

Kate Beckett was working a murder case with her team. Except Castle. He didn't answer his phone. She was not that worried. He will call her back. Lanie was up in the 12th Precinct giving her report on the victim when Castle's mother Martha comes in and walks too their desks.

"Have you seen Richard?" Martha asks

"No. I called him and he didn't answer. Why?" Kate asks

"He is not answering his phone. He is not at home and his clothes are gone. I was hoping he left with you", Martha replies

"He's gone? Why? Has anything happened?" Kate asks as Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan come over with Lanie.

"Not that I know off. It is so unlike him to leave without telling me or you", Martha says, "Try calling again"

Kate picks up her phone and rings Castle but it goes to voice mail. Something was wrong.  
"When was the last time you saw him?" Kate asks

"At breakfast this morning so 6 hours", Martha replies

"Me too", Kate says looking worried

That's when 6 people in suits come in. 3 girls and 3 boys.

"Where is your Captain?" a man says

"In that office over there", Detective Ryan says pointing to Gates office

"Thank you", he says leading the people to the office to talk to Gates

"I wonder who are they?" Ryan asks

"Don't know but they look important", Esposito says

"Let's get talking about Castle we need to locate him. Ryan track his phone", Kate orders

"Can't track it. Sorry", Ryan says 5 minutes later

"Something is not right", Kate says

"Detective Beckett, Detective Esposito, Detective Ryan, Dr Panish, Mrs Rodgers please come in my office", Captain Gates says

"We are busy at the moment", Kate says

"That's an order Detectives. Get in here now", Captain Gates orders

All of them reluctantly go into her office where the strangers were.

"Detectives, Doctor Panish, your case is reassigned you all will be going with these people", Captain Gates say

"But sir it is our case and Castle is missing", Kate protests

"I don't care. They have an order. All of you will be going with them. I will let them tell you. The floor is all yours", Gates says to the older agent

"My name is Agent Philip Coulson, these are Agent's Melinda May, Grant Ward, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Miss Skye", Agent Coulson says

"Who are you with FBI, NCIS, CIA, DHS, ATF, DEA, CBP, ICE?" Esposito asks

"We are from S.H.I.E.L.D and we have orders for all of you to come with us. You will need to pack you could be with us for a while", Agent Coulson replies

"What is S.H.I.E.L.D?" Ryan asks

"That will all be explained when you get to the HUB our agency", Agent Coulson replies

"Sir you can't expect us to go with them", Kate says

"I do expect you all to go with them. They have a high up order to bring you too their agency", Captain Gates replies

Kate sighs in defeat she will just have to hope Castle is alright.

"Why am I needed?" Martha asks

"You will find out when we are at the HUB", Agent Coulson replies

"So we need to pack?" Lanie asks

"Yes. One Agent each will go with you. Agent Ward you go with Detective Esposito, Agent Simmons go with Doctor Parish, Agent May and Agent Fitz go with Detective Ryan. Skye and I will go with Mrs Rodgers and Detective Beckett", Agent Coulson says handing out assignments

"Yes sir", the Agents says

"You have an hour to pack before we get on our plane. We need to hurry", Agent Coulson says

Kate and Martha were escorted to a black Mercedes.

"Get in", Agent Coulson says

They obey they were very confused. Why would these Agents need them?

Skye sits up front and Agent Coulson drives them to Castle's penthouse apartment.

"How did you know where we live?" Kate demands

"S.H.I.E.L.D knows everything now go and pack. You have one hour", Agent Coulson replies

They go up to the apartment and pack their clothes.

"Do you think this has something to do with Richard?" Martha asks

"I don't know. But I will find out", Kate replies finishing packing the last of her clothes

They meet Agent Coulson at the car.

"Done?" he asks

"Yes. Let's go", Kate says getting back in the car

Agent Coulson drives them to the private airport. Where everyone was waiting.

"Let's get this show on the road", Agent May says, "Everyone on board"

"Who is going to fly the plane?" Lanie asks

"Me", Agent May says going into the big private plane

"Wow", Detective Esposito says looking at every part of the plane as they were lead through

"Damn S.H.I.E.L.D most be good", Lanie says taking a seat

"Did they tell you anything?" Kate asks taking a seat next to her

"No. Tried but she didn't say anything. She just said it was urgent and we have been requested", Lanie replies

"The trip to the Hub will take 2 hours get some rest", Agent Coulson says leaving

"We need to figure out why we are here. Any ideas?" Kate asks

They talk not knowing that the Agents were listening and watching them…

* * *

_Agent Coulson's Office_

* * *

"Have you got them Agent Coulson?" Demelza asks

"Yes we are on route to the HUB", Agent Coulson replies

"Good. Any hiccups?" Demelza asks

"They are asking a lot of questions. But we are saying nothing", Agent Coulson replies

"Good. Get them here. Agent Copper will show them to their rooms and lead them to the conference room. Where Retired Agent Rodgers and I will be waiting", Demelza replies

"We will Deputy Director", Agent Coulson says as Demelza cuts the link

Agent Coulson sighs this was going to be a big case…

* * *

_2 hours later…_

* * *

_HUB_

* * *

"We have arrived grab your bags", Agent Coulson says

They follow the agents off the plane. They are met by a woman.

"Hi I am Agent Tallulah Cooper. I will show you too your rooms. Then to the conference room. Please follow me", Agent Cooper says leading them away

They were all impressed with the HUB it had runways and heaps of planes and helicopters. Inside was very busy and big. They were shown to the housing unit. They put their stuff in their separate rooms.

"Right this way", Agent Cooper says

"We are confused will you explain why we are here", Lanie asks

"I can't but the Deputy Director and one other can", Agent Cooper replies

When they turn into the conference room they see a woman with long blonde hair and ocean eyes with a ring of gold around them and a man sitting in a chair head in his hands. Agent Coulson's team were already seated.

"Deputy Director they are here", Agent Cooper says

The man's head comes up and they all gasp.

"Castle?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:) Have a Merry Christmas **


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_HUB: Location Unknown_

* * *

"Castle?" Kate asks shocked

So were all the NYPD, Martha and Lanie.

"Hello. Yes it is me", Castle says getting up and greeting them.

Hugging his mother and kissing Kate before he re-takes his seat.

"What have you got into this time young man?" Martha asks looking at all the men and women in black.

"He has got into nothing", the woman says with blonde hair, ocean eyes with a gold ring around them.

"Who are you?" Lanie asks

"I am Deputy Director Demelza", Demelza replies

"Why is he here then?" Esposito asks

"That is a story to tell. Everyone promise you won't get mad?" Castle asks especially looking into Kate's eyes

"We can't make that promise", Kate says with a little anger

What was Castle doing here? She needed answers. And answers she was going to get. She knew he was hiding something.

"We need answers will you answer honesty?" Kate asks him

"Yes I will. So will the others", Castle replies looking her in the eye, "Let's sit down"

Castle sits on the other side of the table with the other S.H.I.E.L.D Agents were. The others sat on the opposite side.

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for?" Kate asks

"Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate", Castle replies

"What do you do?" Ryan asks interested

"We handle the supernatural", Agent Cooper replies

"There are no such things as aliens", Kate says

The others nod in agreement.

"Boy I wish that was true", Agent Cooper says with a shudder

"There are. I am the Thunder God's daughter. My name is Demelza Xylia Thor's Daughter", Demelza replies

"You're nuts", Lanie says

"She is Thor's daughter and aliens do exist I should know. Because I have thought them", Castle says sticking up for the Deputy Director.

"So that battle in Washington was real? There were aliens?" Esposito asks sceptical

"Yes it was real", Agent Coulson replies, "I should know I nearly died"

"What do you have to do with all this Castle?" Kate asks

"Richard why are you here?" Martha asks

Castle sighs it was time for his secret to get out. They will never look at him the same again.

"It is time", Demelza says to Castle

"Yes it is. Alright here is the truth. I am an S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. Retired. But I have just been restated", Castle replies honesty looking them all in the eye

"How?" Martha whisperers, "You were gone for 14 years"

"How did you come to be with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Esposito asks

"I was recruited in 1982 at the age of 14. I am 45 years old", Castle replies

"How didn't we know about this? We did a background check on you", Kate asks

"Richard Edgar Castle is one of me aliases. My birth name is Richard Alexander Rogers. My Agent name was Alexander Derek Rodgers as I am known here or Alex Rodgers for short. You couldn't find me because it was not my true name", Castle explains

"So you're really an S.H.I.E.L.D Agent?" Ryan asks shocked

"I am. I am considered there prodigy. By the time I was 18 I had my own team of Agents under me", Castle replies

"What are you trained with?" Esposito asks

"Martial Arts, Weaponry, technology and a lot more", Castle replies

"We should spar soon", Esposito says smiling

"Yeah we should", Castle says with a faraway look

"Have you ever been shot?" Ryan asks

"Been shot 12 times, stabbed 7, tortured once and blown up once", Castle replies

"Why do you look like you haven't?" Kate asks

"I forgot I put this bracelet back one. This is what I really look like", Castle says taking the bracelet off

They all gasp it was a shock to them. His left cheek had scars done it all the way down his neck. They good see bullet wounds with his open shirt.

"Castle", Kate whisperers shocked

"Do you still love me Kate?" Castle asks

"Yes. But you and I will be having a long chat", Kate replies

"Fair enough", Castle agrees

"How were you blown up?" Martha asks

Castle sighs again and they could see the grief in his eyes. He didn't hide his emotions now.

"I was once married to a woman named Zaria Wellington. She was a fellow Agent. I had been at S.H.I.E.L.D for ten years. We fell in love and married 1 year later Alexis and her twin brother were born unfortunately her twin brother didn't survive the birth", Castle says a faraway look in his eyes again like he was remembering that day

"I am sorry Rick", Kate says

"I still got Alexis at the moment that all that matters", Castle says

"Where's her mother?" Kate asks gently

"Dead. Killed in an explosion two years after Alexis was born. I retired after that and moved to New York City and you know the rest", Castle replies

"I am so sorry Castle. If I had known I would have comforted you like you did me about my mother", Kate says softly, "Did you catch the killer?"

"No. We couldn't find who did it. I was in the hospital for a few weeks that other Agents took over the investigation. But it is now a cold case", Castle replies

"I will help you find Zaria's killer. You have my word we will. You helped my find mine now I going to help find yours", Kate says passionately

"Thank you", Castle replies

"What did she look like?" Martha asks

Castle pulls a picture out of his pocket and hands it to them. It was a family photo. Castle looked young and happy. The woman Zaria had long red hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. And Little baby Alexis was in their arms in the photo. Looking at Zaria and remembering Alexis they knew that she had inherited a lot of her mothers features.

"Why did you leave S.H.I.E.L.D?" Ryan asks

"I wanted a new life with my only remaining daughter. But that wasn't meant to be", Castle replies

"What do you mean?" Kate asks

"Agent Rodgers daughter is deathly ill with an unknown disease. It runs through your system killing all the good in your system. And they make you remember your worst memories", Demelza explains

"Oh Castle is this why we are here?" Kate asks taking his hands

"Yes. I need to find a cure for this and find out who did it", Castle replies

"We will do anything you need bro", Esposito says

"Thanks", Castle says

They could all see the grief he was carrying like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. They were all uneasy about that. They all knew the cheerily Castle not this on.

"You have all have Level 9 Clearance. We need to find out who did this quickly. So Agent Rodgers will work with you. He will help you collect data and take you places you need to go. Agent Coulson and Agent Coopers teams are going to help you. Do you agree?" Demelza asks

"Yes will we do anything to save Alexis", Kate says

"Dr Parish. Mrs Rodgers I will have an Agent take you both to Miss Castle in the hospital wing", Demelza says calling an Agent in

"That you. Pray that Alexis gets better. Catch the bastard that did this Richard", Martha says

"I will", Castle says

Demelza and the others leave Kate and Castle alone in the conference room. Kate goes around the table and hugs Castle. He returns the hug.

"I am not mad at you. You did what you had to do", Kate says

"Thanks", Castle says

"I love you", Kate says kissing him

"I love you too", Castle says returning the kiss

They pull away after a minute they had a job to do. Now it was time to do it…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
